rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Badge and The Burden
"The Badge and The Burden" is the ninth episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 12th, 2013. Summary The morning after their initiation, Weiss Schnee wakes up to Ruby Rose blowing a whistle in her ear and finds that her teammates are already dressed in the academy uniforms. Ruby declares as leader that the team's first order of business is to decorate and, as Blake Belladonna suggests, clean their dorm. Each of them arranges their belongings in the room, hanging posters and paintings and putting away books. Ruby accidentally slashes a curtain with Crescent Rose that the team then mends shortly afterwards. Soon, the team realizes that the beds cannot really fit side-by-side in the room with all of their belongings. Ruby then proposes a solution: the beds should be redesigned as bunk beds. All except Weiss are in favor of the proposal, outvoting her in the decision. Ruby then states their next order of business is class, prompting Weiss to realize that class is already about to start. They then rush out of the room to their first class, with Team JNPR seeing them leave from across the hall and also realizing they need to get to class. Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin watch the two teams dashing through the campus. In one of their classes, Team RWBY is lectured by Peter Port. He gives the students a long-winded lecture about the purpose of the class, how Vale and the other three kingdoms provide safe havens from the Grimm and the purpose of being Huntsmen. He then tells a long, drawn-out story about himself and his experience capturing a live Beowolf as a boy. During this story, Weiss becomes infuriated as she notices Ruby's inattentive, disrespectful and rude behavior, which includes doodling a mocking picture of Professor Port, dubbed "Professor Poop", balancing all her school materials on one finger and picking her nose. When Port asks the class who possesses the traits required of being a Huntsman, Weiss raises her hand and proclaims that she does. However, in order to prove this, Professor Port tells her that she must step forward to fight a Grimm that he has locked in a cage, as a test. Transcript }} Characters }} Minor Characters * Jaune Arc * Pyrrha Nikos * Lie Ren * Nora Valkyrie * Ozpin * Glynda Goodwitch *Student voiced by Kerry Shawcross.[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 Miles Luna's Twitter] Trivia *On the commentaries, Monty mentions that Ninjas of Love is a "call-out" to a similar joke (the Icha Icha series) from Naruto. *When JNPR is peering outside their door while standing on top of each other, Miles and Kerry describe it as their "Scooby Doo" moment. *Early in the episode, a poster of the "Achieve Men" can be seen on the wall. This is a reference to Rooster Teeth's gaming members called the Achievement Hunters. **This also references Geoff Ramsey's original name for the website which would have been "Achieve Men".[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-14 Rooster Teeth Podcast #14 (29:25)] **The poster and poses are from the "Boy Band" poster that is sold on Rooster Teeth's online store. *Among the items Yang Xiao Long is carrying from 0:57–1:04 are items belonging to several other characters, namely Ruby's headphones and corgi dog pillow, Professor Oobleck's thermosAntiquity's Roast, Pyrrha Niko's shield Akoúo̱ (albeit smaller), Nora Valkyrie's hairbrush, the candles Blake used in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", Weiss' "Dust For Dummies" pamphlet, and white queen and black knight chess pieces. *Among the things that fall out of Blake's suitcase, a Shi-nee Toothpaste container is seen. *The student who shouts "EEEE-YUUP!" in the classroom is a reference to Andrew Blanchard's catchphrase from the Internet Box Podcast, which several cast and crew members of RWBY also work on. However, the voice was provided by Kerry Shawcross. *The shouted line "Banzai!" followed by Ruby, Blake, and Yang turning at an angle on their hips with their arms held high (followed by a musical "whump" noise) is a reference to Samurai Champloo, when the main characters did the same thing after finding a bag of gold in the river. See Also *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|Up and at 'em! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1841.png|"We still have to unpack." 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|Banzai! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2763.png|You're not hiding anything, Blake. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Three for, one against. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4264.png|Home-made bunk beds. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4852.png|If we're going to be late why aren't we going anywhere? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5239.png|Coffee and watches. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5427.png|Meet Professor Pompous... I mean Port. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6987.png|Raise your hand if you're out of uniform! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7928.png|Accurate depiction, Ruby. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9315.png|Who among you dare to step forward? Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1